


Podfic: 'Snowed In' by DesertVixen

by peasina



Category: Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Nancy and Frank get snowed in again...
Relationships: Nancy Drew/Frank Hardy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Podfic: 'Snowed In' by DesertVixen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snowed In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837663) by [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen). 



> Happy fandomgiftbox, DesertVixen! I hope you enjoy this reading of your lovely story. Thank you for requesting podfic :-)

  


Stream and download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia801409.us.archive.org/31/items/podfic-snowed-in-desert-vixen/Podfic%20-%20Snowed%20In%20-%20DesertVixen.mp3).


End file.
